


Hotel Date

by loszaros



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Showers, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loszaros/pseuds/loszaros
Summary: A day spent in Wanda's hotel room and Vision trying to put a sleepy but stubborn Wanda to bed.





	Hotel Date

**Author's Note:**

> It's late, but I want to give you some fluff. You're welcome.
> 
> Btw, I didn't proof read, so you might detect some minor grammatical errors.

Wanda stood at the train station waiting for the train to arrive. She was five minutes early and her hands started to freeze. Winter was emerging, Spain was still warmer than most other european countries and she enjoyed the more cold temperatures, it was easier to hide her face with an excuse. Her joy grew after every minute that passed and the train got closer to the station. She already felt Vision's mind brushing hers, the train rolled in with a squeak it came to a stop. The doors opened and alot of people emerged from every door. Wanda spotted Vision immediatly, her legs rushed to him in a heartbeat as she jumped into his arms. His scent in her nose was bliss, she missed him everytime he left and was never happier to smell it again. "Hey there handsome, how are you?" she asked, a small peck on his lips got her all flushed, "I'm all right, I missed you alot", Vision answered and gave her a deeper kiss. Vision took Wanda's hand in his and gave every knuckle a kiss, he gave Wanda the bouqet of flowers he had behind his back, they were Wanda's favorite tulips red and white ones. "Aren't you freezing?" Vision looked frightened, he didn't want Wanda to freeze, her jacket wasn't the thickest, it was because Wanda couldn't have alot of luggage and definetly not enough for a big jacket. Before Vision could completely freak out, she assured him that she was fine, "It's okay, I'm good, you are warm enough to keep me warm all day." Wanda held Vision's hand with her right and the flowers with her left, both went out of the station and to a small café a few feet from Wanda's safe place. The counter was astonishingly empty, most people were working and lunch break didn't happen in the next two hours. Wanda ordered herself a chamomile tea with almond milk. Vision sat in a booth next to the windows, the streets weren't as busy, probably because no to very few tourists are around. His attention went to Wanda coming his way and sat across Vision, "So, how is everyone?" Wanda took a sip from her tea and awaited an answer. "As far as I know Tony is helping Colonel Rhodes with his injury, and I have visited Clint and Laura, they asked about you and I told them what you are up to, seems like they miss you." she softly smiled into her tea, remembering them fondly, "How are the kids?" she asked him, genuinly curious about their well being, since she herself wasn't able to check on them. "Everyone has grown, Cooper is now taller than Clint and Lila has braces. Nate grew alot he's so much taller since you last saw him." Vision's proud radiated the whole area, "Do you want to drink your tea at your room? I would like to talk to you in more private areas." Wanda politly replied, "You don't have to ask, sure we can move this to somewhere private." Wanda took the tea and her flowers in a hand, Vision snatched the flowers from her hand before the fell to the floor and took Wanda's hand in his. On the way back to the hotel, Wanda and Vision enjoyed a silent walk. It was about embracing the moment. Wanda shivered when Vision wrapped his arm around her lower back, not seeing him for a while did things to her body, that she couldn't control. As Wanda opened the door she blew cautions to the wind and tackled Vision on a couch pinning him down. Her tea almost fell over the coffee table before them, she caught the beverage with her magic. The flowers lie on the ground where Vision accidently dropped them. "What are you doing?" Vision asked Wanda, he was just as excited to see her but thought that this could wait a while. "I can't wait, it's been too long." she answered him rough and her voice was lower than usual, Vision  sensed her arousal. Wanda lowered her head to kiss deep, passionate and wild, Wanda herself didn't know what got into her, her sex drive was all over. After their exhausting and tiring love making, Wanda took Vision in the shower, she liked it when he washed her body and massaged her scalp. It was very therapeutic and relaxing feeling his hand in her hair, usually Vision would do this at night when Wanda went to sleep or tried to fall asleep. A few minutes passed under the shower, it wasn't much showering anymore, they liked the occasional cuddle under a hot spray of water splashing on them. Feeling the other was better than every word they exchanged. Wrapped in his arms was where Wanda belonged, she missed them holding her while asleep or just when watching a movie, the little things were the hardest to forget, she loved everything Vision did for her. Eventually Vision turned the shower off, he took a towel from a towel rack and dried Wanda's body, he took care of her hair by carefully drying brushing. Thats something he enjoyed, it was relaxing for him to see Wanda relax. Both knew that their mutual plan of going out wouldn't work out, they felt the need to be alone from everyone and everything, feeling just the two of them. This were their shared moments and nobody and nothing could destroy this domestic image. All curtains were close, the windows aswell it wasn't even late in the night, though their love making tired Wanda a lot. Her eyes were barely open, she tried her best to keep the conversation betwern them up, "You should sleep. We still have tomorrow for us." Vision calmly told her, "I don't want to miss anything Vizh." she said it quietly mumbled and slurred her words, Wanda couldn't deny her tiredness. Vision smiled at her with the nost adorable smile she had seen in her half sleep that she could not surpress a chuckle. "You are so adorable when you smile at me like that. I like it." she bit her lip, Vision traced her lip with his thumb before he leaned over to give her a kiss. "Goodnight Wanda." Wanda moaned in protest and turned on her back, "I don't wanna sleep, I can stay awake you'll see." for second Vision watched her close her eyes, he deeply hoped she would sleep now, but his stubborn girlfriend proofed him wrong when she opened her eyes again, he took the remote control from his night stand and turned the TV to something boring. Wanda next to him was able to keep her eyes open about five minutes, Vision knew that without his finally tricks, he was able to get her into sleep. His arm wandered over to Wanda, lifted her up so she was laying on his chest. Wanda stirred, she figured out what Vision was trying, fighting however wasn't successful. She was trapped in his embrace and the soothing touch of his fingers between her silky hair, didn't make things better. Vision planted small soft kisses all over Wanda's head, never stopped trailing through her hair. "I hate you for doing this, but don't stop." were the last words Wanda could slurr, before she let sleep take her. Vision switched the TV to something more interesting and continued to watch over his sleeping, precious miracle.


End file.
